It's Dangerous to go Alone!
|-|Part 1= It's Dangerous to go Alone! (Part 1) is the 6th episode of Billys Toon Times (not counting minisodes), and is set in a Medieval era. Synopsis The beginning shows three children playing, these children being Billy, Shane, and Qwen. Shane is making childlike monster sounds, and is chasing Qwen and Billy. Billy tells Shane he's unable to harm them, as they have "their magical team with them", this team simply being a teddy bear, a Sonic plush, and a princess doll. Billy picks up a wooden sword and commands Shane to return to it. Shane continues chasing Qwen, and catches her. Billy warns her, and then tackles both her and Shane, causing the three to fall into some hay. Qwen and Billy laugh. The scene then cuts to the characters as teenagers/adults. They laugh as they reminisce about the fun they had in the past. Shane looks at his watch, sees it's been awhile since he last fed Pinkie, and informs Qwen and Billy that he has to go. They simply say "alright", and Shane leaves. Qwen and Billy are then seen walking together in silence, when Qwen breaks the silence and thanks Billy for "saving" her from Shane when they were children. Qwen then shows Billy to her quiet place, which Billy marvels at. Qwen tells him that she visits there when she wants to be alone and get away from the kingdom. Billy asks if anyone aside from him and Qwen are aware of the location, to which Qwen tells him that only they know about it. A bush is then seen rustling, and The King emerges from the bush. Qwen is shocked to see him there. He informs her that she must return with him to the castle. When she asks why, he responds that it doesn't matter, but he demands her to do as he says. He then grabs her and restrains her, while Billy takes notice of the situation. He attempts to attack the king, but he is thrown against rocks. He watches as Qwen is kidnapped, and he soon loses consciousness. The next scene shows Billy knocking on Shane's door. Shane is heard falling down the stairs. When he gets down, he answers the door. Billy tells him he needs help, to which Shane responds with running away and putting on home-made armor. Billy reminds him he has no idea what Billy needs assistance with, which Shane responds with "oh yeah". Billy then informs him that Qwen was kidnapped by the king. He then asks if Shane knows of any shortcuts, to which Shane says that the forest is their best bet. Billy, ready to go, tells Shane that they're going to get going, to which Shane informs him that they're going to need weapons. Shane then takes Billy to Adam the Blacksmith. Shane knocks on Adam's door, to which he opens it and enthusiastically asks them what's up. Shane informs Adam of the princess being kidnapped, then asks if Adam can make them some weaponry. Adam says that he can, and reminds Shane that it's his job, then tells the two that they'll need to bring him along, or they'll be killed. He then tells them he's also a Willsmith (someone who writes out last wills). Billy objects to Adam coming with them, informing him that they're tougher than they look. Adam responds with smacking Billy on the ear, which hurts him. Adam confirms that they'll need his help, and tells them to come inside as he works on the weapons. A brief Blacksmithing montage ensues. They group is then seen, with their new weapons. Shane and Billy notice Adam made himself some armor, and asks why they don't get armor. Adam's excuse is that if they die, he does not wish for his new armor to get bloody. Shane reminds him that they would not die if they had armor, to which Adam snaps at him. The group is then seen traveling through the forest, when they hear someone speaking. Curious, they go to investigate. The group comes across a wizard, who is trying, and failing, to cast a spell. He then notices the group, and looks at them. Billy recognizes him as Gavin the Red, but wearing yellow instead. Shane questions Gavin, asking him to prove himself as a wizard. Gavin throws his arms into the air, throwing his staff, hitting a tree, and knocking a beehive onto Shane's head. Shane runs around, in an attempt to remove the beehive, and ends up smashing into Gavin's house. Gavin seems shocked that Shane found his house. Gavin offers to let Billy and Adam inside, while he fixes Shane's face, Billy accepts, but informs Gavin they can't stay for long. After Gavin asks why, Billy tells him that he'll tell him when they get inside. Billy tells the story to Gavin. After this, the wizard offers to join him. Billy asks why, and Gavin tells him that his potions can heal. Billy accepts Gavin's offer, and tells him to bring potions with. Gavin, excited, haphazardly drops several potions into a satchel and tells the others he's ready to depart. The team of now four are seen walking. Suddenly, Pinkie is baited over to a cave, where something grabs him and pulls him in. Shane, distressed, goes to save his sheep. Billy, exasperated, tells Gavin and Adam to follow him. A small video game-like montage is seen of the group jumping up rocks. They then encounter a growling beast, who turns out to only be coughing from living in a cave. Shane demands him to return his sheep, which he almost agrees to, before retracting the sheep and asking why he should return it. Shane tells Philip (the beast) that Pinkie is his "noble steed", and that he's had him since he was a child. Billy tells Shane they don't have time for arguing with Philip, since they have to save the princess. Philip seems excited by the idea, and asks if there's a reward. Billy tells him there most likely will be, and Philip includes himself in the adventure. He and Shane argue about it for a brief moment, before Philip tells Shane that they're going to be roommates, since Philip is selling his cave. After an unseen truce, Philip seems excited to receive a reward, to which Billy reminds him that they're after Qwen, not a reward. Philip slyly "corrects" himself, but repeats his desire for a reward. Shane, Gavin, and Billy all seem annoyed by Philip's desire. The episode then ends. Cast and Crew Voice Actors *Billy: Billy Crinion *Qwen: Anna Kingsley *Shane: Shane Campbell *Adam: Adam Crinion *Gavin the Wizard: Gavin Thomas *Philotaur: Philip McEvoy *The King: Kevin Horton Artists *Animator: Billy Crinion *Writers: Billy Crinion and Jake Crinion *Composers: Kevin McLeod, Professor Shyguy, YouTube's Music Library, and Epidemic Sound Trivia *Shane hints at him and Billy both having dyslexia. *Throughout most of the episode, Adam is seen writing, referencing that he is a Willsmith. *Gavin's clothes constantly change color throughout the episode. *Philip is the only character who is human in modern BTT that was something aside from human in this episode. **He was a minotaur, and was named Philotaur. = |-|Part 2= It's Dangerous to go Alone! Part 2 is the most recent episode of Billys Toon Times, and it succeeds the first part. Synopsis The episode starts with the Evil King explaining his plot to Qwen, and Qwen informing the Evil King that Billy saw him kidnap her, and that he'd find someone to stop him. The Evil King simply shrugs Billy off as harmless, and locks Qwen in the dungeon. Qwen yells at the ghosts that throw her into a cell, afterwards, she sees her imprisoned father. The King informs Qwen of the artifact the Evil King was sealed away with. The scene cuts to Billy and his team in front of a gate. Shane asks how they're going to get through, which Philip tells him that it'll be easy for him to open it. Philip pushes on the gate, to no avail. Billy asks Gavin if he knows a spell that can open the gate, which Gavin responds that he does. He attempts to use "magic" to open the gate, but fails. Elsewhere, a group of teenagers are shooting a cannon. The one shooting tells them that he really should have aimed for something. Just as Gavin is about to confess that he's a fraud, the cannon ball his the gate, and Philip, which makes Gavin continue being a phony wizard. The Evil King decides to start his plans early, which is thwarted by Billy and his team. Billy commands the Evil King to gently set Qwen and the King down, which he responds by strapping the both of them to pillars. Billy then commands the Evil King to return to where he came from, which the Evil King responds with "or else what?", which makes Billy nervous. The Evil King then launches a spell at the group, which had unknown effects. A fight scene commences. The fight itself is very much like a video game, and it is cut short by Philip throwing an axe at the Evil King. Qwen reminds Billy of the game they played as children. Billy disregards the idea, reminding Qwen that none of their weapons can hurt the Evil King. The King then informs Billy of the artifact. Billy goes to find it, having his friends cover for him. Shane accidentally knocks a chandelier onto the group. The Evil King asks them if they really thought he'd be defeated easily, then turns his back. Shane and Philip have exited the chandelier, while Adam and Gavin stayed inside of it, for unknown reasons. Philip demands the Evil King fights him, to which the Evil King reminds him that mortal weapons cannot defeat him. Philip gets angry, picks up Shane, and throws him at the Evil King. An abrupt video game-like fight is displayed, before Shane hits the Evil King. Philip then jumps on his and starts to punch him in the face, before being pushed off after Billy finds the artifact. The Evil King tells Billy that only a true hero can wield the artifact, which Billy responds with "I'll wield what I wanna wield". The artifact starts to glow. The Evil King is shocked, and asks how it's possible that Billy was able to wield the artifact. Billy informs the Evil King of his and his friends alignment, and then seals him in the artifact. All magical effects vanish, and Qwen is relieved it all over. Shane informs Qwen it's not over yet, which Billy agrees with. The scene goes to the group outside near a well. Billy allows Philip to throw the artifact into the well, which he happily agrees to. Billy then asks Gavin if he has anything to seal the well with, which Gavin responds with pulling out a lethal potion. Fortunately, before anything could happen to Gavin or someone else, Adam takes notice of the poison, and switches it out with the appropriate potion just before Gavin throws it down the well. Gavin is amazed the potion worked, while Adam is seen glaring at Gavin. The King informs Billy and his friends that he's retiring as king and giving the kingdom to Qwen. Qwen says she's not ready to rule by herself, and proposes that Billy is the king. Billy tells them he does not posses any royal blood to be a king. The King shrugs it off and crowns Billy as the king. Billy credits his friends in Qwen and the King's rescue, which the King takes notice of their oddities. He promises great riches to them, and a goldfish to Philip. He then offers them a meal, as he's hungry, and guesses that they must be too. Philip gets excited about the idea of having mutton, which Pinkie is scared about. The episode then cuts to modern day, where a hobo named "Finn" is telling the story to Billy and his friends. Shane says that he really liked the story, Philip tells Finn that he's "the greatest person in the whole history of ever", Billy gets suspicious about how accurate Finn portrayed his, Shane's, Philip's, Gavin's, and Adam's personalities, Adam is pleased he was in the story, and Gavin liked the colors. Billy, Shane, and Philip all look at Gavin after he said that he liked the colors, to which Gavin asks if they saw all the colors as well. Cast and Crew *Billy: Billy Crinion *Shane: Shane Campbell *Gavin: Gavin Thomas *Philip: Philip McEvoy *Adam: Adam Crinion *Finn: Jake Crinion *Qwen: Anna Kingsley *The King: Steve Martyn *The Evil King: Kevin Horton *Jerry: Jake Crinion Artists *Animator: Billy Crinion *Background Designer: Philip McEvoy *Writers: Billy Crinion and Jake Crinion *Composers: Kevin McLeod, Professor Shyguy, YouTube's Music Library, Epidemic Sound Special Thanks *Nintendo *Laura O'Shea *Evan Mulvany *Aidan Robertson *Jeffrey Flood *Shane Dunne *Abby Herbert *Jarrett Kelly *Paul ter Voorde *Nacho Campa Martinez *Marc Lovallo *Taliesin Charles *Cameron Glynn *Ewan Wallace *David Roy *Eddsworld *All the fan artists Trivia *It is unknown how Gavin saw the colors his character changed into constantly, but the others didn't. **It's possible he was visualizing his character changing colors, but the others weren't. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Parters